El engaño entre los dos
by sora no kiss
Summary: Nunca llegaron a entenderse el uno al otro, hasta que ella le enseño lo que había perdido. mal resumen :D pero ya que Ulquihime y un poco de Ichihime continuación de Recuerdos antes de Hueco mundo
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: El engaño entre los dos **

**Rated: T**

**Pareja: UlquiHime y un poco de IchiHime **

**Bleach no me pertenece todos los derechos sobre la historia y personajes de este anime/manga son de Tite Kubo sensei, yo solo lo hago con fines de fandom hacia los personajes :D **

**Continuación de la parte "Recuerdos antes de Hueco mundo" ** s/8243185/1/Recuerdos_antes_de_Hueco_mundo **del otro fic, no se sabe si se cambie la clasificación D:**

**oooOooo**

**Orihime se encontraba observando la luna como siempre en la misma posición desde que había llegado al palacio "Las Noches". Apenas probaba bocado de los alimentos que traían los sirvientes, incluso se excusaba de sentir malestar a cada rato, por lo que el Espada empezaba a sospechar de su extraño comportamiento. Ese mismo día llego con el sirviente para darle su ultimo alimento lo que podría ser la cena para ella, despachando al sirviente y quedando a solas con ella se quedo para observarla consumir su alimento. Orihime se sintió incomoda e incluso se le dificulto para rechazar la comida a través de sus excusas y mentiras. **

_Enserio me siento mal… -__ladeando su rostro – hoy no quiero consumir nada_

_Has adelgazado de más – señalando su abdomen – come_

_Traigo malestar, no puedes obligar a las personas consumir alimento – recriminándole al pensar que había conseguido no comer_

_Si no lo haces, te forzare a que te lo tragues – abriéndole la silla mientras hacia una seña con la mano a lo que Orihime se quedo en un estado de horror por las palabras que había mencionado – por las buenas, te beneficia esta decisión – Orihime se acerco ocultando un pequeño sonrojo mientras dirigía una mirada enfadada al plato – no me retirare hasta que termines y hayas cumplido la orden_

_Lo disfrutas torturándome…- diciendo en tono molesto – que agradable compañía – esto último lo dijo en un tono sarcástico, mientras que Ulquiorra la observaba pasando por un pensamiento en que la describía "Ella es frágil"._

**(POV Ulquiorra)**

**Ella es frágil a diferencia de los Hollow's y las fracciones, la primera vez que la vi no sentía interés en ella hasta que me demostró su poder al proteger su compañero. Un poder muy interesante, la habilidad de recrear el espacio y tiempo perdido, no es ninguna habilidad de curación, era regresar el tiempo al momento de su eliminación o aparición en el objeto. La observe durante ese tiempo en que trataba de ayudar a su amigo le ordene a Yammi que la atacara para investigar un poco más de su habilidad. Como pensé en el momento que se sintió débil bajo la guardia y recibió el golpe de Yammi, todo al ver al Shinigami aparecer y al tratar de protegerla. La chica quedo inconsciente tras el golpe, Yammi iba continuar con la lucha contra el Shinigami que se encontraba herido hasta que llego el refuerzo de sus compañeros y terminaron cortándole el brazo y terminaron dañándolo. En ese momento me lleve a Yammi de regreso a Hueco mundo, donde di el informe a Aizen. Hubo un conflicto ya que unos de los Espadas Grimmjow desobedeció las ordenes de Aizen, durante el tiempo que estuvo luchando Grimmjow investigue el poder de aquella chica, tal como esperaba la chica seria útil para Aizen y sus propósitos, le informe de aquella mujer por lo que Aizen no dudo en su decisión, una excelente trampa para llamar a los shinigamis y poder para despertar el Hyoguko. Tras darme la orden de secuestrar a la humana sin que se dieran cuenta a través de una batalla en la que solo estarían distraídos. En cuanto me la lleve a Hueco mundo ella era tan solo una chica débil, incluso me llegue a enfadar cuando me nombro por mi clasificación inferior **_"arrancar__**"**_**, le corregí a decir mi nombre y rango superior. Me di cuenta que aun no sabia bien lo que había mencionado, al notar que iba hacer largo el camino para ella, la tome de la cintura casi levantándola y utilice sonido para llegar rápido con Aizen. No paraba de hacer preguntas tras el movimiento que hice, durante la sesión observaba como otros hollow's, fracciones o parte del ejercito de Aizen la observaban con odio, desprecio, envidia, entre otras expresiones. Sabia que en cuando me la encomendó bajo a mi cuidado, no podría dejarla sola. Al llevarla a su aposentos notaba cambio en su expresión tras dejarla sola en su habitación, se notaba aturdida y asustada por lo que había ocurrido durante la reunión. **_"Ella es frágil"._

_°°°O°°°_

_Umm…- picando la comida – ¿Por qué siempre?_

_A que te refieres mujer – al no encontrar sentido a su pregunta_

_No es nada – dejando el plato para levantarse y dirigirse a la ventana mientras le lanza una mirada indiferente - eh terminado…_

_Termínalo bien – con voz fría_

_Me siento llena_

_No me iré hasta que termines – diciendo con molestia en su voz_

_Pues ¡El señor termines! puede esperar todo el tiempo que desee por que no co-me-ré – con esto termino lanzada contra la pared con una mano aun lado de su cabeza donde impedía salida alguna y acorralada con el cuerpo del Espada_

_Entonces por las malas, mujer – observando la mirada llena de terror de la chica, la tomo del brazo casi fracturándolo al ejercer demasiada fuerza en el y dejándola caer en la silla _

_Basta…me lastimas – desbordando lagrimas de dolor – No, no basta – siendo forzada abrir la boca por la fuerza que ejercía el Espada en su brazo y obligándola a tragar el alimento restante, llegando en un punto en que ya no quedaba nada en el plato y soltándola con varios moretones y una fractura leve en su brazo derecho_

_Que te sirva de lección mujer, mi paciencia no tiene límite – retirándose y dejando que el sirviente recogiera el desastre, mientras que Orihime sollozaba tras el dolor en su brazo_

**Ulquiorra regreso más tarde para encontrarla dormida en la silla en una posición que cubría su brazo, observo que ya no estaba herido. En el rostro de la chica se reflejaba un sendero de lagrimas que se había secado dejando un poco hinchado sus ojos. Iba despertarla cuando escucho un susurro de sus labios **_"Kurosaki kun…tengo miedo", _**Ulquiorra la dejo abandonando la habitación mientras que en su mente pasaba esa palabra nuevamente **_"Ella es frágil"._

_°°°O°°°_

**Hace unas horas Orihime había sentido cerca el reiatsu de sus amigos, temía que les ocurriera algo malo tras estar demasiado cerca de donde se encontraba. De repente apareció Ulquiorra entrando a su habitación lo que asusto un poco a Orihime tras recordad el incidente cubriendo su brazo y acurrucándose más al sofá. Ulquiorra solo se recargo en la pared con las manos todavía en los bolsillo de su Hakama, Orihime solo tenía en ese momento miedo cuando finalmente hablo.**

_Ellos vienen…aun a pesar de que me fui para protegerlos – fijando su mirada al suelo_

_Los has traído a su destrucción – Orihime fijo una mirada de furia en el al mencionar nuevamente su error – ellos morirán aquí _

_No, ellos son fuertes – hablando con claridad – se que estarán bien_

_Tanta confianza en ellos – acercándose a Orihime – incluso sabiendo las consecuencias aun tienes confianza en el – Orihime por un momento se sintió débil al preocuparse por Ichigo – ese shinigami morirá antes de que llegue, su poder es bajo…aun sigues confiando en el_

_Yo…se que el estará bien – fijando su mirada hacia los ojos verde penetrante del Espada, sabiendo que no iba detenerse hasta que perdiera su cordura – Kurosaki kun….kurosaki kun siempre fue valiente y fuerte aun a pesar de que este herido o este a punto de morir…el nunca se detuvo de ir a rescatar a Rukia san – cerrando los ojos para ocultar su tristeza mientras sonreía forzadamente – es extraño sabes, Rukia san hizo lo mismo se fue para protegernos pero terminamos nosotros yendo a salvarla – Ulquiorra se sorprendió un momento cuando vio la recuperación de la autoestima de la chica hasta que noto que caía nuevamente en la depresión – sabes podrás decir que es una misión suicida lo que han hecho mis amigos, pero yo se que ellos estarán bien por son fuertes y lo siento en mi corazón_

_¿Corazón? – diciendo esto se retiro de la habitación de Orihime para regresar a informar a Aizen sobre el estado de la chica, estaba impresionado por su fuerza de voluntad de seguir viviendo a pesar del incidente que tuvo hace unas horas. __**"Es interesante esa mujer a pesar de que solo ha soportado 3 días aquí"**__ pensando para si mismo._

**Llegando al salón del trono donde se encontraba Aizen y a su lado sus subordinados más leales Gin y Tousen, en cuanto llego a su presencia se arrodillo y explico cada detalle del informe de la humana, sabia que Aizen desataría la guerra muy pronto y que esta trampa de mantener a los intrusos dentro tendría fin y que a Ulquiorra se le daría la orden de ejecutar a la humana cuando ya no la necesite más. Antes de retirarse Aizen le ordeno una misión que solo El podía completar, esa noche dejo a Halibel al cuidado de Orihime.**

_°°°O°°°_

**Orihime se encontraba sentada recordando hace un momento la confusión de Ulquiorra cuando pregunto por el corazón, estaba demasiado sumisa en sus pensamientos que ni se dio cuenta cuando entraron las fracciones de la tercera Espada Halibel casi encendiendo la luz de la habitación acercándose a Orihime quien ella se quedo un poco choqueada por la intrusión de las arrancar. Hasta que pregunto en casi un susurro que solo se le quedaron mirando amenazadoramente.**

_Disculpen, ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – tratando de controlar su voz – Ulquiorra se enfadara si…- pero fue interrumpida por una de las fracciones le puso una mano girando su cabeza mientras la inspeccionaba_

_Ese estúpido no se encuentra tetuda – estiraba la mejilla de orihime – mantente callada y solo contesta cuando se te ordene_

_Sí – sacando una lagrimita del dolor, mientras se frotaba con una mano la zona donde la había pellizcado _

_Soy Emilou Apacci – diciendo con orgullo y un sonrisa – soy la primera fracción de la tercera Espada Tier Halibel_

_¡Ey! entonces que somos nosotras Apacci – dirigiéndose a orihime, pero con un tono más seguro y con dándole confianza – yo soy Franceska Mila Rose, ignora a la chica temperamental que se presento hace rato_

_Oye Mila no le estés metiendo a la tetuda mentiras a la cabeza, negra – mientras peleaba con su compañera_

_Te has visto en el espejo ojo tuerto, eres más fea que las demás _

_Que dijiste gata _

_Ustedes me avergüenzan con sus estúpidas peleas, cuando ninguna de las dos se ha visto en el espejo en su vida – mientras se alejaba_

_Que dijiste brujas – diciendo al unisonó a la otra fracción _

_Por cierto yo soy el cerebro del grupo, mi nombres es Cyan Sung Sun – observando a orihime en su apariencia – con que debes ser Inoue Orihime la princesita de Aizen sama_

_Vaya encargo que nos dejo Ulquiorra – diciendo en tono enfadado Apacci _

_Solo será hasta que regrese – entrando a la habitación Halibel haciendo que hicieran una reverencia sus fracciones _

_Disculpen…entonces el no regresara – diciendo preocupada_

_No por ahora, fue encomendado a una misión – mientras se sentaba en la silla_

_Ya veo…- diciendo con desanimo _

_Eres extraña – diciendo Apacci – se nota que te encanta andar ha oscuras_

_En realidad no sabia que esta habitación tenia luz – diciendo en tono de vergüenza por la mirada que le dirigía – tal vez Ulquiorra no la dejaba prendida_

_Oh simplemente odiaba tu rostro – sacándole a Orihime una mirada de confusión – mírate estas hinchada de los ojos y con ojeras _

_No tantas como tu tienes Apacci – diciendo Mila rose_

_Oye! Mila no te estoy diciendo nada vieja tetuda _

_Deja de decirle a todas tetudas, plana – comenzando a pelear nuevamente_

_Y que clase de relación tienes con el cuarto Espada – diciendo en un tono divertido Sung Sun haciendo que Orihime se sonrojada_

_Relación, pero yo no…El no yo solo Kurosaki kun – mientras agitaba las manos_

_Kurosaki kun, ¿Quién es? – diciendo con curiosidad_

_Es El intruso de que hablo Aizen sama – diciendo halibel al notar la reacción triste de Orihime – hasta ahora ha sido un problema ya que a derrotado la mitad del ejercito con otros de sus integrantes de equipo_

_Entonces el esta bien…que alivio – mientras colocaba una mano en el pecho, y dando una pequeña sonrisa_

_Huh…entonces es ¿tu novio? – mientras se cubría con la manga de su camisa para ocultar su risa _

_Eh no solo es…mi…mi amigo, solo eso – poniéndose roja como un tomate_

_A Ulquiorra no le agradara eso – mientras se volvía con Halibel – parece que tiene un rival_

_¿Rival?_

_Chica ¿Qué edad tienes? - preguntando Halibel_

_Esto…tengo 15 años – diciendo con tono calmado_

_Te sugiero que duermas, pasare por alto el que hayas cenado – diciendo la tercera Espada – procura descansar esta noche_

_Sí…ah y muchas gracias Halibel sama – con esto se quedo dormida después de un rato _

_oooOooo_

**Ulquiorra había regresado con algunas heridas y el uniforme rasgado de la parte de arriba, llegando a donde se encontraba la humana para relevar al Espada femenina quien solo las fracciones se retiraron algo sorprendidas de su llegada. Halibel solo intercambio palabras con el antes de marcharse.**

_Terminaste rápido – señalando su atuendo – ella esta dormida desde hace unas 5 horas, cuando despierte tendrá hambre_

_Aizen sama me encomendó su cuidado – diciendo sin expresión alguna_

_Ella tiene esperanza de ese chico…Ulquiorra – saliendo de la habitación _

_Kurosaki Ichigo…- diciendo con un poco de irritación en su voz al pensar en el Shinigami sustituto no sabia por que el interés tenia Aizen en el incluso esa mujer – no debe llegar aquí…_

**De repente escucho el sonido de la chica despertarse para encontrarse con una mirada llena de preocupación en sus ojos y una voz débil hablar mientras extendía una mano hacia El. Ulquiorra solo la observo para descifrar en su movimiento al acercarse.**

_Estas herido…- llevando una mano mientras traza con sus dedos la herida – Ulquiorra…_

_Continuara…_

**oooOooo**

**Lo lamento si los dejo en suspenso pero tendrán que esperar al siguiente capitulo hehehe :D comentarios o criticas acerca de este fic no duden en ponerlas ya que me ayudan mucho XD**


	2. Chapter 2 Dolor

**Bleach no me pertenece todos los derechos sobre la historia y personajes de este anime/manga son de Tite Kubo sensei, yo solo lo hago con fines de fandom hacia los personajes :D**

**Continuación de la parte "Recuerdos antes de Hueco mundo"****s/8243185/1/Recuerdos_antes_de_Hueco_mundo****del otro fic, no se sabe si se cambie la clasificación D:**

oooOooo

**La luz de la luna iluminaba la habitación en esa noche eterna, se encontraba sentado en el sofá Orihime quien estaba con la mirada temblorosa y un rubor rosado en sus mejillas que dirigía al Espada, mientras que él solo se encontraba sin la parte superior de su vestimenta y con las manos en los bolsillos con una mirada que le dirigía a la chica como diciendo "¿Qué diablos pasa contigo mujer?", Orihime solo se sobo la parte superior de la palma de su mano. **

_Que malo eres…- limpiándose las lágrimas – no me podre casar de blanco_

_Ni siquiera te toque, mujer – diciendo con seriedad en su voz al notar que Orihime se enfurecía hacia su respuesta_

_Y todavía lo niegas, yo una simple oveja y tú un mendigo lobo asaltacunas y…pedófilo - mientras seguía llorando – Kurosaki kun…perdón _

_Mujer, andas confundida - colocándose su chaleco todavía destrozado – incluso no tendría interés en usted _

_Entonces que haces semidesnudo en mi habitación – señalándole _

_Usted se me acerco a curar mis heridas – dirigiéndose a salir de la habitación – veo que usted no recuerda estando dormida – saliendo de su habitación _

_¿Dormida?... ¿yo? - tratando de hacer memoria – pero si hace un momento estaba con Halibel sama_

_Flash back_

_Estas herido…- llevando una mano mientras traza con sus dedos la herida – Ulquiorra…_

_Mujer debes estar horita descansando – alejándose de su toque_

_¡NO! Usted esta mal herido - sentándose en el sofá mientras se daba unas palmaditas a un lado para que se sentara – venga yo le curare – mostrando una mirada somnolienta_

_Mujer usted no se encuentra bien – diciendo al mirar a Orihime bostezar _

_He dicho que te sientes…o gritare Aizen sama que usted me golpea – dándole una mirada desafío, Ulquiorra tuvo que obedecer a su orden incluso cuando le dijo que se quitara el chaleco. Orihime poso sus manos en las heridas del pecho del Cuarto Espada aun cuando se estaban curando por si solas, llamo a sus horquillas y empezó a curar no había tardado en menos de 2 minutos y ya estaban curadas a causa de Ulquiorra. _

_Mujer estas cansada – tomando sus manos – Aizen sama requerida de ti pronto_

_Estas frio hehehe – tocando las manos de Ulquiorra de repente por el cansancio cae recostada tirando del Cuarto Espada, tomándolo por sorpresa – tengo sueño….Kurosaki kun - despertando de su trance, nota la presencia del arrancar encima de ella y con un fuerte rubor y avergonzada lo tiro abofeteándolo lo más fuerte que pudo pero sin poder provocarle daño _

_Fin del Flash Back_

_De repente me siento culpable – Orihime movió un poco la mano cuando sintió el fuerte dolor que provenía de la muñeca, noto que estaba morada al ver que era una hematoma – imposible…_

**Mientras tanto Ulquiorra noto al ir caminando por el pasillo a Grimmjow posado en una parte de la pared del corredor como si estuviera esperando por el, Ulquiorra no le presto atención cuando este le hablo. El peli azul se le acerco preguntando por la humana, al notar interés en ella hizo que Ulquiorra le prestada su atención al notar el plan de Grimmjow.**

_¿Y Como se encuentra la humana? – Diciendo con una sonrisa de descaro al notar la paciencia del Cuarto Espada – ya te dice por tu nombre o acaso te sigue diciendo Kurosaki kun… _

_A que se debe tu presencia inferior Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez sexta Espada – haciendo desatinar al peli azul mientras que este fruncía el ceño tras el comentario_

_Déjate de formalidades puto y vayamos al grano – revolviéndose el pelo – préstame a la humana Orihime y te la regresare completa y virgen_

_La humana no tiene permitido salir de sus aposentos a menos que Aizen sama lo solicite – diciendo con enfado esto hizo que Grimmjow lanzara una pata contra la pared agrietándola _

_No te pedí tu puto deber, solo quiero que me la des para tener una pelea con Ichigo Kurosaki y saque toda su ira contra mí – mientras posaba una mano en su katana, en cambio Ulquiorra le saco la vuelta mientras regresaba a cambiarse no sin antes amenazar a Grimmjow_

_Grimmjow, si te acercas a la humana o me entero que la secuestraste – lanzándole una mirada penetrante – conocerás la desesperación que ni Aizen sama podrá ayudarte – mientras se alejaba del pasillo_

_He ni me podrás eliminar tan fácilmente – diciendo en un susurro para si mismo – cuando menos te descuides me la llevare lejos de ti y la matare…_

_oooOooo_

**Había pasado menos de una hora o eso era lo que pensaba Orihime ya ni tenia la noción del tiempo, se había curado la mano durante ese periodo de tiempo a la vez que surcaron en su mente pensamientos vergonzosos. Sabia bien que después de este incidente no se atrevería a mirarle la cara al Espada ni sabia como solucionar ese pequeño problema, casi ni hablaban ni se llevaban bien. Hasta que vino en su mente un pequeño recuerdo de cuando se había peleado con Tatsuki de la misma manera, por un momento le provoco risa ya que se había solucionado en se tiempo hablando de un aparato novedoso y unos cuantos cómics y videojuegos. En cuanto fijo su mirada a la puerta noto que estaba ya adentro Ulquiorra volviendo a su posición normal, ya que se encontraba sentada de cabeza. **

_Eh…esto ¿Cómo?... ¿cuándo entraste? _** - diciendo avergonzada por su acción**

_Mujer haces muchas preguntas – mientras hacia una seña al sirviente para depositar la comida de Orihime haciendo que a esta le gruñera el estomago y ocultara su rostro en un almohada – come_

_Que grosero eres…- mientras lo miraba sonrojada – de todos modos no tengo apetito – y otro gruñido se escucho por la habitación haciendo que el sirviente saliera sin antes soltar una risita cerrando la puerta tras de el _

_Veo que sigue siendo terca en este asunto de tu alimentación para mantenerte con vida – por un momento Ulquiorra recordó lo que dijo Halibel de que hablara del bienestar de sus compañeros – ellos siguen estables…- otro silencio quedo en la habitación cuando se escucho otro gruñido por parte de inoue_

_Esta bien de todos modos regreso mi apetito – mientras se sentaba aun con las mejillas sonrojadas y fijaba su mirada al Espada haciéndole entender que comía – oye tú no te alimentas _

_Nosotros no sentimos ese tipo de necesidades – observando como Orihime perdía interés en preguntar cuando corrigió su respuesta – en cambio ahí varios tipos de arrancar que se alimentan y ocupan esa clase de necesidades_

_Comen y beben – diciendo con entusiasmo _

_Sí_

_¿Duermen? – al imaginarse como dormían_

_Sí_

_Van al baño ósea ducharse y necesidades – tratando de desatinarlo _

_Sí, mujer – al notar que sus preguntas se fueron haciendo estúpidas _

_¿Se reproducen? – esta la dijo con mucha duda haciendo que Ulquiorra se quedara serio y tratando todo lo posible para no matarla _

_No somos como ustedes – mientras se iba a sentar al sofá, haciendo que Orihime se quedara pensando en la siguiente pregunta que lanzaría _

_Entonces ustedes no tienen relaciones sexua…- esta ultima no la termino cuando se puso roja al estar hablando de un tema demasiado educacional y sexual _

_Sí – haciendo que Orihime lo observara con miedo al no conocer bien su respuesta, si se refería a que no tenían o si tenían seguramente se llevaría esa duda a la tumba – mujer ¿usted es virgen?_

_Aaah dejemos de hablar de esas estúpidas preguntas que hice – sintiendo que su corazón se le saldría muy pronto al pensar en la pregunta de Ulquiorra_

**Una vez que termino de comer se acerco a sentarse a un lado de Ulquiorra mientras que el sirviente se retiraba con los platos vacios, sabia que tenia que disculparse con el Espada por su imprudencia de bofetearlo pensando que la conversación que tuvieron sirviera. Cuando finalmente hablo el Espada haciendo que Orihime se quedara nerviosa.**

_Usted piensa demasiado en el Shinigami Sustituto – con un tono de voz molesta_

_Bueno…es por que Kurosaki kun es alguien muy importante para mí – noto un momento que frunció el ceño al notar que estaba molesto de nombrar su nombre delante de el – "y ahora que digo necesito decir algo…no se de que hablar… del televisor seguro que no lo conoce, no creo" – esto ultimo lo pensó a si misma _

_Mujer…en que momento – pero fue interrumpido cuando hablo Orihime_

_Esto…conoces el celular – diciendo con una sonrisa de triunfo – seria muy útil para Aizen sama no crees así dejaría de llamarte a través de sus sirvientes y seria más rápido hehehe _

…_.- Ulquiorra no tenia en mente de lo que estaba hablando y mucho menos no quería matarla todavía – mujer te iba preguntaba…- pero fue interrumpido nuevamente _

_Oyes tienes pasatiempo, a mi me gusta cantar, dibujar historietas y leer… - pero fue interrumpida cuando Ulquiorra le puso la mano en su muñeca sacándole una mueca de dolor a Orihime – espera duele…Ulqui…orra _

_En que momento te lastímate – soltándola mientras alzaba su manga – mujer acaso te curaste _

_Como te diste cuenta de que me lastime – sorprendiéndose de su agarre _

_Ay rastro de reiatsu no creas que no lo notamos – por un momento hizo memoria de que la mujer le había vuelto a decir por su nombre _

_Lo siento – mientras lo miraba con tristeza _

_No entiendo tu disculpa_

_Yo cuando me desperté te abofetee sin pensarlo – tratando de tocarlo pero se detuvo en seco al recordad el dolor en su muñeca – Ulquiorra te duele…_

**Sin responder a su pregunta se retiro de la habitación avisándole que regresaría, Orihime solo se quedo pensando en que tal vez podrían llevarse bien, después de todo no sentía más rencor hacia el Espada. **

**Continuara…**

_Que les pareció…dejen sus comentarios y el siguiente capitulo pondré pero lemon ligero :D ya que habrá un avance muy grande entre Orihime y Ulquiorra más bien este capitulo es para que ataran cabos y la orihime perdiera miedo y ulquiorra dejara de ser frívolo aunque es ¬¬ complicado. Bueno esperen al siguiente :D_


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí esta la continuación gomene por no subirlo pero tuve problemas :D más explicación viene al final del capitulo. No pude meter lemon perdón pero aguántense un capitulo más.**

**Ooo(POV Orihime)ooO**

_**Era una tarde helada en la ciudad de karakura, recuerdo estar haciendo un muñeco de nieve en forma de conejo mientras esperaba a que volviera esa persona que era tan importante para mi en ese momento. Mi querido hermano Sora quien ame mucho, la única familia que tenía en este mundo frívolo. Recuerdo que no tenia muchos amigos todavía ni conocía a Tatsuki o Kurosaki kun, me detengo un momento y fijo mi mirada en mis manos rojizas y dolidas por tocar la nieve. Observo que mi hermano llega a casa y yo corro a abrazarlo como siempre.**_

_¡Onii chan! Hehehe…- el me corresponde con su cálido abrazo _

_Hime chan que haces fuera a estas horas – observando que traía las manos rojas quiso llevarla dentro de la casa cuando la pequeña hizo un pequeño mohín apuntando al conejo de nieve – ¿que sucede Hime?_

_Es que todavía no eh terminado de hacer a la hermana de Usagi san – apunto de tomar otra bola de nieve cuando hizo una mueca de dolor _

_¿Que tal si te ayudo? – dedicándole una sonrisa _

_Sí – diciendo emocionada mientras hacia el conejo _

_**Recuerdo perfectamente todo ese día, mi hermano y yo vimos la tele mientras tomábamos un chocolate caliente y pan que había traído de la panadería donde se encontraba su trabajo. Recuerdo haberme quedado dormida junto a mi hermano y también cuando se despertó y me llevo en sus brazos a mi cama.**_

_**oooOooo**_

_Sora… - diciendo entre lágrimas estando dormida – te extraño tanto…_

**Después de un rato Orihime se había despertado de su sueño con las mejillas humedecidas, por un momento se quedo algo triste al recordad su pasado, pero después entro Ulquiorra con un cambio de uniforme que era diferente al que llevaba puesto. Orihime no tardo en recibir su respuesta a la confusión cuando Ulquiorra explico la razón de su llegada. **

_Mujer, necesito que me acompañes pero antes debes tomar un baño – diciéndolo con una expresión seria haciendo que se quedara Orihime totalmente sonrojada (NT/: s_**i chicos como lo escucharon lo dijo crudo y sin vergüenza ¬¬)**

_Espera aquí no hay ningún baño y no te dio vergüenza decirlo Cifer san – imaginándose lo peor de él_

_Cifer san…- recordando lo que dijo Grimmjow hace rato de ingresar a la habitación de la mujer_

**Ooo(Flash Back)ooO**

_Oye estúpido…- diciendo a Ulquiorra con tono enojado mientras observaba que le entregaba al sirviente un cambio de ropa que seria para Orihime – haz me caso maldita sea _

_Asegúrese que nadie entre – dándole ordenes al sirviente cuando segundos después termino pulverizado el sirviente con todo y cambio de ropa, obteniendo así la atención de Grimmjow – acabas de quemar al arrancar _

_Cabron desde hace rato te pedí que me prestaras a la mujer – diciendo con enojo – pero de todos modos no la necesito, lo hare solo – observando que se alejaba Ulquiorra – ¡oye! No me ignores maldito Ulquiorra_

_No tengo tiempo de tus estupideces – tomando un cambio de ropa equivocado a causa de su distracción – acabas de quemar la orden_

_Vamos te conseguí un tiempo a solas con la chica, aunque si fuera tu ya lo hubiera violado y le hubiera puesto la ropa de Halibel o mejor de Loly – imaginándosela cuando fue lanzado contra la pared con un fuerte golpe del Espada_

_¡Ahg! Pendejo eso duele…tan siquiera la perra ya te dice por tu nombre – diciendo con una risita mientras se paraba para seguir a Ulquiorra – o te sigue diciendo kurosaki kun~_

_La mujer conoce su posición en cambio tu sigues sin tener respeto en que ella mencione tu nombre sin mostrar temor – entrando a la habitación donde se encontraba Orihime_

_Sigue siendo idiota y un puto Ulquiorra por llevar el cambio de ropa equivocado – mientras se retiraba – eh se llevara una sorpresita_

_Ooo(Fin Flash Back)ooO_

**Estando en el cuarto de baño el lugar se encontraba con una enorme tina donde podría caber 2 o más gentes y la habitación con una luz cálida, Orihime empezó a recorrer un momento la habitación y observo que no había ventana, no tenia mucha decoración ni había cortinas para cubrir la bañera, había una pared de vestidor pero no serviría mucho. Espero un momento a que saliera el Espada del cuarto del baño, pero no lo hizo.**

_Cifer san…- con un pequeño temor en su voz al ver que no salía del cuarto – esto…me dejaras sola_

_Mujer desvístete – colocando el cambio de ropa en una mesita mientras se arremangaba las mangas de su chaleco_

_¡Espera! – Con un rubor fuerte que llegaba hasta su cuello – no puedes simplemente salir_

_Mujer no tenemos tiempo el que iba ser enviado a esta orden fue incinerado – tomando los brazos de Orihime mientras que ella gritaba _

_¡AAAH AIZEN SAMA!…¡CIFER ME QUIERE PEGAR! – tratando de poner resistencia _

_Mujer de nada sirve tu amenaza porque no sale ningún sonido – diciendo con descaro_

_Oh bien tan siquiera déjame desvestirme sola – diciendo con un sonrojo – no tienes conciencia de dejarme sola para bañarme _

_Desvístete rápido – mientras abría la llave para llenar la bañera – es molesto_

_¿Que es molesto Cifer san? – quitándose la parte superior y las botas _

_Decirme Cifer – observando que la mujer no se alcanzaba el cierre del vestido, cuando se coloco detrás suyo para bajarlo un poco causando una reacción inesperada_

_Espera NO!…- empujando sin querer al Espada a la bañera y cayendo junto con el encima suyo – ah lo siento yo…no estas furioso Cifer san_

_Mujer…- diciendo con enojo _

_Mira el lado bueno también te diste un baño hehehe – diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa – aaw esta muy pesado el vestido_

_Deja de moverte solo lo complicas – tratando de quitársela encima, pero resbalo cuando cayo de nuevo la mujer invirtiendo los papeles, él encima y ella abajo_

_Perdón…- queriendo moverse pero noto que el Espada estaba pisando su vestido entre sus piernas – Cifer san podrías mover tu pie_

_Es molesto…para – diciendo con un voz irritada – no me agrada que lo sigas diciendo – tomando su rostro de una manera brusca con su mano – también es molesto que me digas en diminutivo de "San"_

_Cifer…espera aah! – al soltar un pequeño gemido de dolor por la presión de su cuerpo – me lastimas…para_

_Deja de decirme Cifer…- notando la cercanía de la mujer al posar sus débiles manos en su pecho_

_Aah!...Cifer san no – cerrando los ojos para no mirar sus ojos verdes penetrantes – para…aah "kurosaki kun ayuda"…- pensando para si misma, sus ojos empezaban a brotar las lagrimas – por favor Ulquiorra…detente_

**Ulquiorra al notar la pequeña suplica de la chica dejo de ejercer presión en la mano que tenia sobre el rostro, pudo visualizar que tenia magulladura en sus mejillas y no para de llorar. Orihime solo noto que dejo de lastimarla y de observarla con esa mirada fría y escalofriante para ella, por un momento se quedaron en silencio ya no importaba si llegaban tarde a la reunión con Aizen sama y si eran castigados. **_"De todos modos estamos en el mismo barco" _**es lo que pensaba Orihime antes de sentarse y cerrar la llave de la tina, que por cierto estaba al borde del agua, aun tenia lagrimas en los ojos por el momento que paso. Mientras que Ulquiorra se acerco a la chica quien todavía le temía que le fuera hacer daño, rozo su mano en su mejilla y con el pulgar limpio las lagrimas, levantando el mentón de la chica para que lo viera. Orihime se quedo un momento extraña ante aquel roce y observo de nuevo los ojos del Espada para observar una cálida mirada en su rostro, se fueron acercando mientras con la misma mano Ulquiorra tocaba los labios de la chica. Se alejo de ella ladeando su rostro mientras salía de la tina y tomaba una de las toallas para secarse el pelo, Orihime estaba roja hace un momento cuando noto que el Espada se dirigía a salir del cuarto de baño.**

_Ah…tú regre…- pero fue interrumpida cuando hablo Ulquiorra_

_Regresare, solo iré a cambiarme mujer – saliendo del cuarto de baño_

**Por un momento Orihime se quedo en estado de shock por lo que había sucedido hace un instante, pero reacciono cuando supo que tenia tiempo para asearse ya que no regresaría por un buen momento Ulquiorra o eso pensaba. Mientras tanto Ulquiorra se encontraba en su habitación recordando lo que había sucedido.**

_Ella no tiene significado para mi – recordando su rostro sonriente – de todos modos solo es parte de los planes de Aizen sama…ella será eliminada en cuestión de tiempo_

**Regresando al cuarto de baño Orihime habia acabado de asearse cuando noto algo extraño mientras se cambiaba, por un momento pensó si habia adelgazado de más o si Aizen le hubiese dado un uniforme nuevo que usar. Cuando se puso el chaleco noto que si estaba mal el uniforme, en ese entonces entro Ulquiorra para encontrar a una Orihime muy colorada hasta la cabeza. Por un momento hubo una enorme tensión en el ambiente, Ulquiorra hizo un análisis de la situación en ese instante observo que la chica traía su uniforme que le quedaba grande de la cintura y que casi no cerraba en la zona del pecho o más bien se atoro en esa zona y que ella inútilmente trataba de quitárselo. Orihime hablo con voz débil y avergonzada cuando el Espada observo la situación.**

_Etto…Aizen sama se equivoco Cifer san – se cubrió la boca cuando menciono la palabra que hace un momento estaban discutiendo – perdón…_

_Mujer no te has secado el cabello vamos retrasados, ven – colocando una toalla encima de la cabeza de Orihime, mientras cepillaba su pelo_

_Perdón…- sonrojándose _

_Deja de disculparte es molesto – atando su pelo en una coleta – es un color de pelo muy interesante… - Orihime se sintió un momento extrañada por el comentario de Ulquiorra – nos tenemos que ir…_

_Sí – mientras seguía a Ulquiorra con el rostro todavía sonrojado_

**Cuando llegaron con Aizen por un momento se quedo Gin con una expresión extraña, hasta que Gin solo rio un poco ante la situación al igual que tousen solo que al escuchar la risa tan notoria de Gin podría pensar que el Cuarto Espada Ulquiorra Cifer pudo haber causado algo para que provocada esa reacción en uno de los aliados de Aizen.**

_Veo que nuestra invitada se siente a gusto con su compañía – diciendo Gin con tono divertido_

_Gin retirate – diciendo Aizen con tono molesto, mientras que Tousen solo se alejaba junto con Gin cerrando la puerta tras de si – Ulquiorra te eh llamado para que trajeras a Inoue Orihime ante mí_

_Sí – haciendo una reverencia _

_El plan se pondrá en marcha la trampa esta hecha y será el momento en que vayamos al mundo humano – levantándose del trono – Orihime…_

_Sí – con nerviosismo en su voz_

_Con tú poder hemos podido restaurar un parte del Hyogoku – observo como la chica bajaba la cabeza en señal de tristeza al saber que había llegado a traicionar a sus camaradas, incluso cuando ella misma trato de alterar el estado del Hyogoku. Con voz seria dio la orden a Ulquiorra antes de marcharse – Ulquiorra Cifer en cuanto te de la orden, tendrás que eliminarla_

_Ya veo… - diciendo en un débil susurro Orihime al tratar de mantener su postura y no derramar lagrimas frente al enemigo_

_También puede ser tu elección decides continuar siendo un subordinado o morir en su lugar…- se fue alejando mientras le hacia la seña de retirarse – solo tienes una elección Ulquiorra antes de que me marche al mundo humano…_

**Durante el camino al regresar a la habitación Orihime solo mantenía la cabeza agachada al saber que pronto su vida tendría fin en un lugar sombrío y sin esperanza de volver a ver a sus amigos. Al entrar a la habitación Orihime se sentó en el sofá mientras fijaba la mirada hacia la luna de esa noche interminable, Ulquiorra observo que habían traído el cambio de ropa correcto para quitarle el que traía la mujer. Orihime no respondía ante su orden solo su rostro mostraba seriedad ante su situación actual, en su mente solo resonaba la voz ** _"tengo miedo, el me matara" _**cuando recordó esa frase que se repetía varias veces, cuando fue atacada por su hermano convertido en Hollow. Salió sus pensamientos cuando Ulquiorra tomo su rostro para examinarla, haciendo que ella solo lo mirada con miedo.**

_Mujer todavía no se me ha dado la orden de eliminarte – acomodando uno de los mechones naranjas que tenia cubriendo su vista – debes cambiarte de ropa y quitarte mi uniforme…- esto lo dijo con un tono que le provoco que Orihime se pusiera roja_

_Encima sigues siendo un pervertido – diciendo molesta – aparte como puedes ver no me lo puedo quitar tan fácilmente – diciendo de la parte superior que todavía seguía atorada_

_Eso se arregla – rompiendo la parte del chaleco como si fuera una cuchilla, exponiendo completamente el pecho de la chica – listo_

_¡NADA DE QUE LISTO! – gritando enfadada Orihime mientras se cubría el pecho y se colocaba vestido – ni esa persona me ha a visto… - terminando de vestirse_

_Te refieres al shinigami, mujer – diciendo con toda la naturalidad del mundo_

_Y todavía lo dices…- aun enfadada mientras dirigió su mirada a lo que podría ser su alimento y no tardo en gruñir su estomago – maldita sea…mi estomago traicionero_

_Come – diciendo con voz calmada lo que le extraño un momento a Orihime_

**Después de un rato de silencio, Orihime termino de comer sus alimentos para sentarse en el sofá mientras que Ulquiorra le ofreció el té que ella acepto gustosamente. Por un momento recordó la escena cuando el Espada se sentó a su lado, era igual como en su sueño solo que no estaban en el sala. Al recordar a su hermano y sus amigos no soporto en que amenazaban en salir las lágrimas de sus ojos.**

"_¿Por qué se supone que lo hago por ellos?" – diciendo en su mente _

_Usted tiene miedo de morir – al saber que la actitud de negación que hacia era una mentira_

_No tengo miedo…solo por un momento me recordó a Sora – escondiendo su rostro entre los mechones de su pelo – el es mi hermano _

_No comprendo a lo que te refieres mujer – confundido por la actitud de la chica quien solo ella inútilmente trataba de acomodarse los mechones de cabello – me comparas con varias personas que conoces, sin duda eres una mujer muy extraña _

_Perdón – diciendo en tono burlesco – debo tenerte muy molesto e irritado por mis disculpas_

_En realidad no…- esto ultimo le saco un pequeño sonrojo a Orihime - _

_Ulquiorra san si usted llegaran a darle la orden de eliminar me… - cerrando sus ojos le dio una cálida sonrisa - le pido que me deje ver por ultima vez a mis amigos… - soltando la taza se aferro a su chaleco mientras lloraba y ocultaba su rostro en el pecho – ya se que iba suceder, pero no quería que él me viera así de vulnerable - (NT:/ se refiere a Aizen ¬¬)_

**Ulquiorra la atrajo en su cuerpo abrazándola haciendo que Orihime se calmara un poco, término quedándose dormida en sus brazos con las mejillas humedecidas y rojas de tanto llorar. La levanto para dejarla después en el sofá, se quedo observando un momento su rostro cuando de nuevo paso su mano para recoger los mechones de cabello, hasta que llego a acaricias su rostro mientras pasaba un dedo por sus labios. Mientras sonreía un poco el verla dormir plácidamente.**

_En que momento le acogí cariño a un débil humano – diciendo esto mientras que la observo nuevamente para corregir su respuesta – no…ella es un humano fuerte – se acerco a sus labios y la beso por un momento antes de retirarse – aunque me lo pidas, no dejare que te alejes de mí…._

**De repente sintió el reiatsu de Kurosaki Ichigo acercarse, saliendo de la habitación cuando noto que Orihime había despertando sabiendo que se había dado cuenta de la presencia de su amigo, escucho su voz tras la puerta intentando inútilmente salir mientras se marchaba para eliminar al shinigami. Mientras que Orihime no sabía lo que le esperaba cuando se acercaron dos arrancares a su habitación, aprovechando la ausencia de Ulquiorra. Para Orihime la pesadilla había comenzado en cuanto se abrió la puerta de su habitación. **

_Ulquiorra san – diciendo con voz temblorosa_

_Ori-hi-me-chan~ - diciendo con voz melodiosa las dos arrancares _

_Oie Loly la escuchaste dijo Ulquiorra san – diciendo la arrancar de pelo rubio _

_¿Ulquiorra san? Vaya hasta lo llama con ternura – diciendo entre risas una arrancar con melena oscura – tienes razón Menoly_

_Estas solas hime chan – mientras prendía la luz – lo escuchamos _

_¿eh? A que se refieren – retrocediendo hasta quedar acorralada entre la pared_

_Tú próxima ejecución – tomándola del pelo provocándole que sacara un gemido de dolor – hemos venido a darte la fiesta de despedida previa hehehe_

_Vamos a divertirnos Orihime chan ~ - diciendo al unisono las dos _

**Continuara…**

**OoooOoooO**

**Lamento la tardanza nuevamente pero eh tenido mucho problemas con mi compu al parecer le afecto ._. Tanto archivo basura (refiriéndose a las series y mangas) pero ya esta limpia XD para un nuevo ciclo escolar (eso creo hehehe xD ) y descuiden que subiré el capitulo entre mañana o pasado ok :D **

**Comentarios y sugerencias, descuiden sean sinceros xD ya se que estos capítulos ulquiorra se muestras muy serio y sin emoción que orihime es tan…. Pero cambiara en el siguiente obvio ^_^ hehehe **


	4. Chapter 4

Dentro de la habitación se encontraba las dos arrancares que observaban el cuerpo de la humana todo cubierto de magulladuras y moretones, algún que otro rastro se sangre regado al suelo. Orihime seguía con la mirada seria y determinada de que no iba llorar o rogar una suplica para que se detuviesen, lo que irrito a Loly y le hizo propinar un nuevo golpe hacia su abdomen. Menoly al ver la furia de su amiga y lo grave que ya se encontraba la chica empezó a detener a su amiga con la excusa de que llegaría Ulquiorra en cualquier momento, pero Loly solo la aparto mientras se burlaba sínicamente.

No me detengas Menoly o… no me digas que ya sientes pena por la perra – acercándose a Orihime la tomo por el cuello para hacerle levantar el rostro y mostrárselo a su compañera – obsérvala bien Menoly esta es la perra quien nos quito todo

Lo se Loly…pero llegara Ulquiorra y nos matara – diciendo con temor – hace rato deje de sentir el reiatsu del combate que tenían

No…- diciendo Orihime en un débil susurro – no – había sentido hace rato el reiatsu de Ichigo desvanecerse a lo que hizo ponerse triste

¿Qué sucede contigo? Hime chan – se percato de lo que había dicho Menoly, haciendo que Orihime se pusiera triste por lo que su sonrisa se ensancho al saber que había dado en el punto débil de la chica – oh no me digas que tu salvador a caído

No…no el esta bien – diciendo con voz temblorosa mientras trataba de zafarse del agarre de la arrancar

Pero Ulquiorra lo elimino… hehehe – tomándola del pelo – acaso no querías eso, alejarte de tus amiguitos perra

¡Loly para tenemos que irnos! – diciendo con miedo en su voz

¡Basta! es que acaso no entiendes que esta perra nos quito todo – tirándola para dirigirse hacia su amiga – nos quito nuestros privilegios y acaparo a nuestro Aizen sama o acaso lo has olvidado y te compadeces de ella

No lo he olvidado, solo que si nos ve de seguro nos elimina – ignorando a su amiga se alejo para acercarse a la puerta pero hubo una explosión y salió disparada Menoly hacia la pared, observando con furia a su atacante – maldito seas Grimmjow…

Con que divirtiéndose a espaldas del idiota de Ulquiorra – mientras avanzaba para buscar a Orihime – vaya estupidez que hicieron al entrar, claro yo no estaré cuando llegue Ulquiorra

Y que te hace pensar que nosotras estaremos aquí Grimmjow – diciendo con voz amenazante Loly

Por que ustedes son las putas de Aizen – golpeando a Loly hacia el suelo, mientras que Menoly trato de defenderla pero termino eliminada por el cero que envió directo a la rubia, reduciéndola a cenizas – no me molestes más

¡MENOLY! – diciendo entre lagrimas y furia Loly quien trato de defenderse de los ataques de Grimmjow – ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Vaya con que todavía puedes ladrar – la corto en dos dejándola desangrar en el suelo – si te digo que estarás aquí cuando Ulquiorra llegue, es que estarás aquí

Grimm…jow te arrepen…tirás de… esto – dándole una mirada llena de odio

Malditas perras de Aizen – diciendo con enfado mientras buscaba por la habitación

Fue observando a su alrededor para localizarla hasta que la encontró posando su mirada de tristeza así las arrancares, mientras acababa de presenciar sus muertes. Grimmjow se acerco para levantar su rostro y observar que estaba todo hinchado y golpeado, hizo un chasquido de desaprobación de su estado actual asiendo que se levantara y se revolviera el pelo azulado por la situación. Hasta que por fin hablo observando a la chica acercarse hacia donde estaba la arrancar de melena oscura, esto hizo enojar a Grimmjow cuando estaba a punto de posar sus manos y llamar a sus Shun Shun Rikka pero la detuvo.

Espera un momento – observando el rostro serio de Orihime – acabo de saldar mi deuda contigo para que termines curando a estas desgraciadas

Jamás pedí ayuda tuya – diciendo en tono triste – aparte su odio era claro…en el momento que llegue aquí

De todos modos eran inútiles – diciendo con enojo al ver que empezaba restaurar sus heridas – no he venido a salvarte, solo salde una deuda y aparte… - tomándola del brazo – necesito que cures a Kurosaki Ichigo

Mientras tanto Ulquiorra regresaba de cambiarse y dirigirse hacia donde se encontraba Orihime en su habitación, pero se llevo la sorpresa de encontrar destruido el lugar y dentro del interior a las dos subordinadas de Aizen. Loly y Menoly al ver a Ulquiorra estaban asustadas y a la vez nerviosas de lo que sucedería más adelante cuando se diera cuenta de que no se encontraba la prisionera, con la voz seria y la mirada se dirigió a ellas quien no tardaron en responder una de sus mentiras.

Grimmjow ataco el lugar antes de que llegáramos – diciendo con una sonrisa nerviosa – aparte se llevo a la princesita de Aizen

Cuando llegamos nos amenazo en quedarnos aquí – siguiéndole la mentira a su compañera – se la llevo a donde se encuentra el shinigami

Veo que no nada más saben eso – presionando su reiatsu hizo que Loly y Menoly se inclinaran hacia él, observándolo con temor en sus ojos – se que la han lastimado antes de que llegara esa basura inútil

Acaso piensas matarnos – diciendo con temor Menoly

No – recordando la sonrisa de Orihime, dejo de presionar a las dos arrancares – no tengo tiempo para eliminar a basuras como ustedes – antes de irse en busca de Orihime miro de reojo a las arrancares para preguntarles – ¿a donde se dirigen?

Con el shinigami – diciendo Loly con una sonrisa ensanchada al reconocer la actitud de Ulquiorra

OoooOooo

Grimmjow al llegar a donde se encontraba el shinigami ya estando medio muerto, soltó a la mujer desatándola de las muñecas y quitándole la mordaza de la boca. Orihime estaba aterrorizada al ver el estado de su amigo, su piel estaba fría al tacto y un hueco se situaba por debajo del cuello. Las lágrimas no dejaban de fluir, llamo a sus Shun Shun Rikka e intento curar a su amigo pero observaba que no cerraba la herida y no respondía a su pequeño llamado. Una arrancar salió desde los escombros y empezó a llorar al ver a su salvador herido, empezó a explicarle todo a Orihime mientras lloraba a lo que Grimmjow la hizo callar por un momento a la pequeña arrancar, explicando que no estaba muerto del todo. Orihime trato de concentrar todo su poder a pesar de estar cansada un poco no quería parar. Observaba que del hueco no paraba de salir el reiatsu del enemigo como si la marca estuviera adherida a su cuerpo a lo que Grimmjow le respondió en un tono molesto.

Fue Ulquiorra – haciendo que Orihime se sorprendiera – a el siempre le ha gustado marcar a sus presas, pero esta presa definitivamente se equivoco

A que te refieres – mientras fruncía el ceño al saber un poco sus motivos de ser traída hasta aquí

No pudo haber venido a buscar pelea sin ningún motivo – acercándose a Orihime – debe de tener una razón para eliminarlo o no Orihime

¡MENTIRA! – gritando Nell – itzigo ataco a esa persona mala porque le dijo que había traído a la fuerza a una amiga suya – mientras se aferraba a los pies de Orihime – también porque me protegió

YA CALLATE – diciendo enfadado Grimmjow – cierra la maldita boca niña o te vuelo la maldita cabeza

Sí – mirándolo asustada

Le enseñare a no meterse cuando intenta sacarle la presa a otra persona

De repente Ichigo despertó de su trance cuando empezó a visualizar a Nell y Orihime algo confundido, a lo que Orihime se alegro de ver que se encontraba bien. Fijo su mirada un poco más hacia atrás de Orihime para ver a Grimmjow quién le ordenaba a chica que terminara de curarlo.

Grimmjow pero que demonios esta haciendo con Inoue – confundido por la presencia del enemigo aun lado de su amiga

¿Qué estoy haciendo? Y así respondes – diciendo molesto – mantente callado y deja que ella te sane, para terminar con nuestra pelea pendiente te quiero que estés al 100%

Grimmjow, ¿estas haciendo esto solo para que lo sane?

Cállate, el se estaba muriendo y yo deje que le salvaras la vida – Orihime sentía en enojo hacia él - si no te apresuras llegara Ulquiorra y cuando se de cuenta de lo que esta pasando…tú serás

Sintió un poco el reiatsu de Ulquiorra, a lo que Orihime se detuvo un momento ya que ella también lo presentía cerca, Grimmjow le ordeno que continuara pero ella se negaba.

Sabes que te estoy dando la oportunidad para que cures a Kurosaki Ichigo – tomándola del brazo – es el momento para que puedas escapar y dejarlo cuando hayas terminado de sanarlo

No lo abandonare, ni mucho menos lo sanare para que lo lastimes nuevamente – mirándolo con una mirada desafiante

Dejaron de mirarse cuando notaron la presencia de Ulquiorra en el lugar donde estaban, a lo que Orihime retrocedió unos pasos hacia atrás como si tratara de cubrir la escena de su propia traición. Grimmjow solo lo miraba con desprecio cuando noto que se estaba acercando y le preguntaba lo que estaban haciendo.

¿Porque están sanando el enemigo que derrote? Grimmjow – observaba como la chica evitaba su mirada con tristeza, cerro un momento los ojos para después reclamarle – haz lo que quieras...debo recordarte que Aizen sama me dejo al cuidado de esa mujer

A que quieres llegar Ulquiorra – ensanchando su sonrisa al reconocer su actitud cambiante

entrégamela – con tono desafiante – así evitare eliminar tu miserable vida – de repente esquiva el golpe de Grimmjow – no entiendes que me pertenece

acaso estas preocupado por lo que le pueda pasar a esta chica – alejándose de él para lanzar un cero que fue esquivado – de todos modos la mataras o esa no fue la orden que te dio Aizen sama

ella dejara de ser útil cuando me lo ordene – observando él rostro de Orihime que no apartaba la mirada de su pelea – mientras tanto ella debe regresar

por eso la estoy utilizando, esta siendo útil – diciendo en tono de burla – solo aproveche para ir por ella

te advertí no acércate a ella – reapareciendo atrás de Grimmjow mientras apuntaba con su dedo para lanzar un cero, que termino siendo regresado por parte de Grimmjow, mandándolos lejos del lugar

no tengo tiempo para luchar contra ti – apareciendo detrás de Ulquiorra abre su chaqueta para introducirle una caja de negación donde lo termina encerrando – cuando termine con kurosaki Ichigo, te eliminare por completo cuarta espada

maldición…- diciendo esto termino por ser cubierto por la oscuridad antes de escuchar lo ultimo que dijo Grimmjow

cuando regreses ella se habrá ido Ulquiorra – diciendo con descaro

Regresando donde se encontraba Orihime y su oponente, Grimmjow le ordeno que continuara con la curación pero ella se negaba todavía a lo que termino tomándola del cuello y alzándola, mientras ejercía fuerza obstruyendo la respiración de la chica.

Te di tiempo para que lo sanaras, me deshice de tú captor por un largo rato y te quite un peso de encima para que pudieras escapar – provocándole que gimiera de dolor la chica - y aun así no obedeces una simple orden perra

No dejare… que lastimes a…. Kurosaki kun – tratando de zafarse

No me vengas con estupideces – estaba apunto de ahorcarla cuando una mano detuvo la opresión cuando se trataba de Ichigo

Suéltala – diciendo con firmeza

De todos modos la eliminare frente a la cuarta espada – soltándola de su agarre – ya que quiero ver su reacción cuando caiga aquella chica

Orihime no comprendía todavía lo que se refería Grimmjow, pero sentía una confusión enorme acerca de lo que había ocurrido. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando Ichigo le pidió que sanara sus heridas y las de Grimmjow, para cumplir con la promesa de la pelea. Una vez terminado de restaurar sus poderes, se mantuvo alejada a una cierta distancia de la batalla que mantenían los dos. Mientras observaba en su mente no dejaba de pensar lo que había ocurrido, la reunión con Aizen, la orden que le había dado al cuarto espada, la reacción de Ulquiorra, la amenaza de Grimmjow y los sentimientos confusos. Su preocupación era tan grande que hubo momentos en que era interrumpida de sus pensamientos, por aquella niñita que no paraba de llorar por Ichigo y desconfiar de su poder.

Terminado la lucha cayo derrotado Grimmjow regresando a su forma verdadera, Ichigo por su parte lo ayudo a que no cayera por completo, mientras que el sexto espada le pedía que acabara con él, Ichigo no acabo con el pero le prometió que volvería a pelear con el. En cambio no tardo en que fueran atacados por la quinta espada quien iba por detrás de eliminar a los intrusos. Orihime fue tomada nuevamente como rehén por parte del subordinado de Nnoitra, obligando a Ichigo luchar nuevamente. Orihime asustada trato de librarse varias veces par poder ayudar a Ichigo, pero era retenida. Termino llegando el rescate de parte de la sociedad de almas y revelando la forma de Nell. Cuando termino el combate pudo reunirse con Ichigo y los demás, corrió hacia donde se encontraba embozando una sonrisa de felicidad pero termino por ser borrada cuando apareció en su camino uno de los Espadas sujetándola del hombro.

Debes regresar a donde perteneces – diciendo la primera Espada con voz perezosa – Aizen sama requiere tu presencia inmediata

No…- diciendo con temor en su voz – Ichigo… - diciendo con lagrimas mientras extendía una mano al shinigami

¡Inoue! – tratando de alcanzarla

No interfieran – llevándose consigo a Orihime

Maldición – gritando Ichigo con furia en su voz – se la han llevado otra vez

Parece que no hacen nada más que retasar lo inevitable – diciendo kenpachi

Juro que salvare a Inoue, se lo prometí a Tatsuki – mientras miraba el palacio Las Noches – se lo prometí a todos

oooOooo

Orihime se encontraba dentro de la habitación de la sala del trono frente a ella se encontraba Aizen y sus subordinados y algunos Espadas dentro del portal que había abierto Tousen. Tomando el rostro de Orihime no tardo en mencionarle su plan cerca de su oído "Quiero que observes y presencies la destrucción de Karakura y la creación de la llave, quiero que observes como pierdes a tus seres queridos" diciendo mientras se alejaba de ella. Unas lágrimas desembocaron alrededor de las mejillas mientras desaparecían de su vista para empezar la iniciación de su plan, se llevo las manos al rostro tratando de limpiar las lágrimas cuando de repente apareció dentro de la habitación el cuarto Espada, saliendo así de su confinamiento. Orihime lo observo por un momento mientras trataba de cambiar su rostro para que evitara verla llorar, en cambio Ulquiorra avanzo hacia ella mientras preguntaba acerca de su actitud poniendo un poco nerviosa a Orihime.

¿Por qué siempre lloras, Mujer? – observando que desviaba mucho la mirada de la suya

Es inevitable algunas veces – hablando con voz triste – pero yo no…puedo más – empezó a retroceder poco cuando observo que se acercaba más – vas a eliminarme y terminar con esto – tratando de embozar una sonrisa forzada – lamento haberte molestado

Cerro un momento los ojos quedándose quieta, pero en vez de recibir lo que seria un ataque o el corte de la hoja de su espada, quedo sorprendida por lo que sucedió en ese momento…

Continuara…

oooOooo

perdón que corte pero ando corta de tiempo xD y pues no podía subir el fic porque andaba ocupada en la escuela. Comentarios y sugerencias :d ya casi se acaba…


End file.
